Stella non si tocca
by moka73
Summary: Versione alternativa dell'episodio2x21 che inevitabilmente cambierà gli eventi successivi e le vite dei due protagonisti. Idea nata come one shot, diventata poi storia a più capitoli. Ditemi cosa ne pensate.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITOLO 1**

PRIMO GIORNO

BROADWAY AVENEU 16.45

Quel giorno Mac aveva deciso di smettere un po' prima di lavorare. Il suo istinto gli diceva che qualcosa non andava. Il suo cuore gli diceva che avrebbe dovuto passare da Stella.

Scese nel garage, salì sul suo Avalanche nero e dopo aver messo in moto uscì nelle strade di New York.

Era ormai sotto casa di Stella quando alla radio sentì una una chiamata della polizia:"a tutte le unità, 2344 Lexinton aveneu appartamento 12 possibile colluttazione con agente coinvolto" Era proprio casa di Stella.

Mac ebbe un tuffo al cuore. Lasciò la macchina sul marciapiede e si precipitò su per le scale fino da lei.

"Stella! Sono Mac! Apri la porta!" gridò battendo la mano sulla porta.

Dall'interno arrivò un tonfo secco e sentì Stella gridare. Non ci pensò due volte e aprì la porta con un calcio. Appena dentro Mac si accorse che il pavimento e la porta del bagno erano sporchi di sangue. Come alzò lo sguardo riconobbe la sagoma di Frenkie che teneva Stella immobilizzata contro il muro afferrandola per i capelli. e puntava un coltello alla gola gridando: "Hai ignorato le mie telefonate, hai ignorato ME! Tu non mi ami!" e le sferrò un pungo così forte da farle perdere i sensi e romperle lo zigomo. "TU NON MI AMI!" ripeté furioso e alzò il braccio armato per sferrare una pugnalata a Stella.

Vedendo Stella a terra svenuta minacciata da Frenkie, Mac reagì d'istinto e saltò addosso all'aggressore facendogli cadere il coltello. Insieme rotolarono sul pavimento, ma Frenkie era più grande di lui e lo scaraventò a un paio di metri di distanza per poi essergli subito addosso.

Probabilmente, se Mac non avesse avuto un addestramento da Marine e un ottima motivazione, sarebbe stato sopraffatto da Frenkie Mala. Lottarono corpo a corpo senza esclusione di colpi fino a quando Mac non si trovò in posizione predominante sopra all'avversario. A quel punto iniziò a prenderlo a pugni in faccia con tutta la forza che aveva, riducendolo una maschera di sangue. Ma nonostante ciò non accennava a smettere. Il tutto si svolse in pochi minuti. La fortuna di Frenkie fu l'arrivo di Flack, che aiutato da due altri agenti, riuscì a staccare Mac dall'aggressore di Stella.

Flack lo trattenne con tutta la forza che aveva:"Che diavolo ti succede Mac? Lo hai quasi ammazzato di botte!"

Mac guardò gelido Flack:"E lui ha quasi ucciso Stella!" e con uno strattone si liberò dalla presa dell'amico per andare ad abbracciare lei ancora distesa sul pavimento in stato di semi incoscienza. Stella aveva escoriazioni su tutte le mani, graffi e ferite da coltello sulle braccia, dovuti al tentativo di difendersi e un taglio profondo sullo zigomo, causato dal un pugno di Frenkie.

Appena Mac la sollevò e l'avvolse tra le sue braccia, lei scoppiò in un pianto dirotto.

"Ssssh tranquilla, è tutto finito." Le disse accarezzandola tra i capelli. Stella si strinse di più a lui.

"Ora devi andare in ospedale, ma non ti preoccupare, ti raggiungerò il più presto possibile."

I paramedici la misero su una barella e la portarono via. Mac si lasciò cadere sul divano, mentre Flack gli si avvicinò:"Devo farti alcune domande, lo sai vero?"

Mac annuì.

Intanto un altro paramedico gli stava medicando le mani e gli porgeva del ghiaccio da mettere su un ematoma al volto. Aveva pestato Frenkie con tanta forza e tanta rabbia che si era ferito a sua volta.

"Che diavolo è successo?" chiese Flack.

"Ero uscito un po' prima per passare da Stella..."Iniziò Mac" non so perché, ma qualcosa mi diceva che dovevo farlo." Fece una pausa. "Ero appena arrivato qui, stavo cercando parcheggio, quando ho sentito la chiamata. Ho piantato il suv sul marciapiede e mi sono precipitato da Stella. L'ho sentita urlare, così ho buttato giù la porta e sono entrato." Mac si fermò un momento e si massaggiò le mani doloranti."c'era sangue dappertutto e lui la teneva bloccata per i capelli conto il muro puntandole un coltello alla gola."

Alzò gli occhi verso l'amico e lo fissò"Il resto lo puoi immaginare." disse asciutto.

Quello che Flack vide negli occhi di Mac lo spaventò. Capì che se non fosse arrivato in tempo Frenkie non sarebbe sopravvissuto.

"Perché non hai usato la pistola? Mala è il doppio di te."

"E' successo tutto molto in fretta: quando ho buttato giù la porta lui le stava urlando contro minacciandola con un coltello. Le ha dato un pugno facendole perdere i sensi e stava per piantarle il coltello nella gola. Se avessi estratto l'arma, avrei dovuto intimargli di fermarsi prima di poter far fuoco. Sarebbe stato troppo tardi. Ho reagito secondo istinto e mi sono gettato su di lui per fargli cadere l'arma. Poi abbiamo lottato." Flack annuì a quella risposta.

"Non dimenticare, Flack, che sono un ex Marine. So come attaccare un uomo corpo a corpo!

"Fin troppo bene, a quanto pare. Hai visto come lo hai conciato? Gli affari interni ci andranno a nozze! Diavolo!" Gli disse Flack con uno sguardo duro."Devo fare rapporto, questo tu lo sai."

"Fai il tuo dovere, Don. Non ti preoccupare."

"Mac..."

"No, non mi sarei fermato. E... si lo rifarei ancora!" Disse Mac alzandosi in piedi e fissando Don Flack dritto negli occhi.

"Ora vado da Stella se per te è tutto. Sai dove trovarmi!"

Flack si scostò per lasciarlo passare e lo guardò uscire dall'appartamento.

"_Stella non si tocca." _pensò Don fra sé " _o sono davvero guai!_"

Mac arrivò al Trinity Hospital. Cercò il reparto dove avevano ricoverato Stella e salì. L'infermiera gli diede il numero della camera: 436.

Mac si fermò un attimo sulla porta prima di entrare. Lei aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma non dormiva.

Appena sentì i passi si girò verso di lui e lo guardò negli occhi.

"Hey! " gli sorrise dolcemente.

"Hey! " gli rispose lui avvicinandosi al letto. La guardò e le scostò un ricciolo dal viso. Era una donna forte, ma essere tradita proprio dalla persona con cui aveva una relazione, l'aveva veramente provata.

Mac accostò una sedia e si sedette accanto a lei. Stella gli appoggiò dolcemente una mano sulla contusione che lui aveva al viso e gli occhi le diventarono lucidi. Allora lui, prendendola tra le sue, le diede un bacio sulla mano. Lei osservò che le mani di Mac erano entrambe fasciate. Alzò lo sguardo su di lui: "Dio mio, Mac!" e le lacrime le bagnarono il viso.

Lui abbassò un attimo gli occhi e non disse nulla ma dopo qualche istante: "Non doveva farti del male! Non avrebbe dovuto proprio toccarti." Stella gli prese il mento e sollevò il suo viso fino ad incontrare il suo sguardo."Mac, questo non è un agire da semplice amico...non con quella rabbia e quella ferocia" e lo fissò con aria interrogativa.

"Stella io... volevo solo proteggerti..."

"Lo so, ma hai agito più con il cuore che con la ragione, o sbaglio?"

"E questo ti dispiace?" chiese lui.

Stella gli accarezzò nuovamente il viso e si lasciò andare nei suoi occhi grigi. "Adesso è meglio che riposi un po'."

"No, aspetta un attimo ,Mac, cosa ha detto Flack? Apriranno un'inchiesta su di te per eccesso di violenza?" chiese Stella.

"Flack farà il suo dovere, ma non preoccuparti degli affari interni, so come tenerli a bada." sorrise amaro.

"Ancora una cosa...Frenkie?" domandò stella con un tremore nella voce.

Mac la guardò e Stella vide gli occhi di lui farsi di ghiaccio:"Se uscirà dal coma, lo processeranno." Quella risposta non lasciava spazio ad altre domande. Con un dolce sorriso rivolto a Stella Mac uscì dalla stanza.

Erano ormai le nove di sera, lui era stanco morto e voleva solo prendere la strada di casa.

Non gli ci volle molto ad arrivare. Parcheggiò la macchina e salì nel suo appartamento. In salotto si lasciò cadere sul divano e si mise le mani sul viso. Ripensò a quello che aveva fatto e al perché lo aveva fatto. Davanti agli occhi aveva l'immagine di Stella con un coltello alla gola. Era già successo che in azione lei fosse minacciata da qualche criminale, ma quella volta era diverso.

Frenkie era il ragazzo di Stella, lei avrebbe dovuto potersi fidare di lui, ma era un violento e un pervertito. Come si era permesso di mettere in rete un filmato dove facevano l'amore? Mac era disgustato e arrabbiato allo stesso tempo.

Stella non si lasciava coinvolgere molto facilmente in relazioni sentimentali, in questo erano molto simili. Finalmente sembrava aver trovato la persona che la rendeva felice. Accidenti, com'era potuta accadere una cosa simile? Si incolpò di non essersi accorto di che razza di persona fosse Frenkie Mala. Lui e Stella si erano sempre incoraggiati a vicenda nell'intraprendere nuove relazioni all'esterno del laboratorio e questo era il motivo per cui lui stava uscendo con Peyton Discoll, un'anatomopatologa del dipartimento. Nulla di serio ancora.

Ma era incredibile come il destino alla fine li riportasse sempre l'uno verso l'altra.

Stella aveva ragione: lui non aveva agito da semplice amico. Mac questo lo sapeva bene, in fondo al cuore. Forse era giunto semplicemente il momento di ammetterlo.

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dal cellulare:"Mac Taylor."

"Mac, sono Flack. Frenkie Mala è appena morto all'ospedale."

"Grazie di avermi avvisato, Flack. Ci vediamo domani." e un gelido sorriso di soddisfazione si dipinse sul volto di Mac Taylor.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITOLO 2**

SECONDO GIORNO

Il mattino seguente Mac era in ufficio come sempre, quando ricevette una telefonata da Peyton:

"Come stai, ieri non ti ho sentito tutto il giorno e dopo quello che è successo..."

"Tutto bene." la tranquillizzò lui.

"Senti, pensavo che potessimo uscire a pranzo, così mi racconti e ti distrai un po'."

"Ehm..scusa ma a dire il vero nella pausa pranzo pensavo di passare in ospedale da Stella" fece un breve pausa" Mi dispiace davvero, io..."

"Non ti preoccupare" disse Peyton con una nota di delusione nella voce "Se vuoi ti chiamo nel primo pomeriggio così mi dici se ti liberi per cena, ti va?"

"Perfetto. Ci sentiamo dopo allora. Ciao"

Mac era davvero dispiaciuto per aver declinato l'invito della dottoressa, ma non poteva abbandonare Stella proprio adesso.

Era ancora assorto in questi pensieri che sulla porta del suo ufficio comparve il capo Sinclaire con il responsabile degli affari interni.

"Buongiorno Taylor" disse il capo della polizia "sono qui in veste non ufficiale per capire bene come sono andate le cosa a casa del detective Bonasera. Stia pure seduto" E intanto chiudeva la porta dietro le sue spalle.

"Ho letto il rapporto del detective Flack." lo sguardo di Mac non lasciava trasparire alcuna emozione, mentre Sinclaire parlava. Quello che aveva fatto, lo aveva fatto per proteggere Stella. Non se ne pentiva e non provava il minimo rimorso per la sorte toccata a Mala. Non era nella sua indole non provare compassione, ma in questo caso aveva salvato ciò che di più caro aveva al mondo. Erano tre le cose che avrebbe difeso ad ogni costo:l'onore della nazione, la sicurezza della città e l'integrità della scientifica. Ora doveva riconoscere, prima di tutto a sé stesso, che c'era un'altra cosa che sarebbe stato disposto a proteggere con tutte le sue forze:Stella.

Mac tornò ad ascoltare Sinclaire mentre questi gli diceva: "Concludendo: aspetteremo gli esiti degli esami ospedalieri sul detective Bonasera e i rilevamenti fatti in casa della stessa. Se le prove dimostreranno che Frenkie Mala aveva intenzione di uccidere Stella Bonasera, non procederemo contro di lei per eccesso di difesa e omicidio preterintenzionale. Intanto, detective Taylor, è sospeso dal servizio fino a termine dell'indagine. Non possiamo correre il pericolo che si sospetti un insabbiamento del caso, considerato anche il fatto che lei dirige proprio questo laboratorio. Mi spiace. Mi consegni il distintivo."

Mac meccanicamente andò con la mano sinistra alla cintura e, sfilandolo, posò il distintivo sul tavolo. Poi senza dire una parola si alzò, infilò la giacca e aggiunse:"Se avete bisogno di me, mi trovate in ospedale." Aprì la porta e se ne andò.

Quando Stella lo vide entrare nella sua stanza sapeva già della morte di Frenkie. Flack era passato poco prima per farsi raccontare l'accaduto e glielo aveva detto.

"Che ci fai tu qui a quest'ora? Non dovresti essere in laboratorio?"

Mac le sorrise e fece spallucce"Sospeso fino al termine dell'indagine" e si sedette sulla sedia vicino al letto.

Stella era un ottimo detective, e nonostante lo shock subito per l'aggressione, aveva capito quali erano i capi d'accusa che pendevano sulla testa di Mac.

"Ma dai non, posso credere che Sinclaire ti accusi della morte di Frenkie! Non è giusto! Tu hai solo..."

"Stai calma, non agitarti, vedrai che andrà tutto bene. E poi ho saputo che il rapporto di Flack è rimasto molto nel vago." Le prese la mano e la accarezzò.

"Mac però devi ammettere che hai esagerato. Non hai mai aggredito qualcuno così"

"Stella...ti stava puntando un coltello alla gola, ti aveva picchiata, umiliata. Cos'altro avrei dovuto fare? Non volevo correre il rischio che potesse farti ancora del male." Tacque.

Stella sospirò e si lasciò andare sui cuscini:"Mi dispiace di causarti tutti questi problemi."

Quando aveva conosciuto Frenkie, era rimasta affascinata dal suo lato artistico e, inutile negarlo, dal suo aspetto fisico. Lui le mandava fiori al a lavoro, la portava a mostre di scultura e si comportava in maniera molto romantica con lei. L'aveva anche aiutata a ricostruire un volto per un caso, sfruttando le sue capacità di scultore. Certo, si arrabbiava in maniera eccessiva quando lei riceveva una chiamata, ma non ci aveva mai dato peso. In fondo chi non faceva il mestiere di poliziotto, difficilmente riusciva a comprendere tutto ciò. Mai avrebbe pensato che lui potesse essere un violento. Anche quando aveva rifiutato in maniera veemente un'uscita a quattro con Mac e Peyton, non le era passato per la mente che lui stesse diventando esageratamente possessivo.

Le aveva dedicato una scultura "Aresanob", sembrava una cosa fantastica finché non scoprì cosa nascondeva. Dannazione che stupida era stata.

In quel momento si rese conto che forse quello che cercava in un uomo era molto più vicino di quanto pensasse. Guardò Mac. E stinse più forte la sua mano.

Il telefono di Mac squillò

"Ciao Peyton... Sì sono in ospedale... Così hai saputo della mia sospensione...no non preoccuparti...si va bene ci vediamo stasera a cena. Ciao a dopo." e riagganciò.

"Allora come va tra te e Peyton?" gli chiese lei per sviare i pensieri da cose troppo dolorose.

"E' un'amica, Stella, niente di più" si difese Mac.

"Dai Mac, si vede che ti piace. Da quanto è che vi frequentate? Un paio di mesi, giusto?"

"Siamo usciti a cena qualche volta dopo il lavoro. Se tu questo lo chiami frequentarsi..."

"Mac Taylor, non farai il timido con me, vero?" disse ridendo Stella.

"A dire il vero..." iniziò lui quando i medici entrarono nella stanza.

Mac si alzò ed uscì per permettere la visita di Stella.

Attese fuori e nella testa continuava a sentire quelle parole:"_Mac Taylor, non farai il timido con me, vero?"_

Passò circa mezz'ora prima che i medici uscissero e lui potesse rientrare.

"Mi dimettono domani mattina." disse tranquilla. "Hanno finito tutti i rilevamenti per le indagini e le mie condizioni sono buone." Sorrise.

"Bene, finalmente una buona notizia" Mac rimase a fare compagnia a Stella ancora un'ora circa, adesso aveva un sacco di tempo libero.

Quando si salutarono lui le diede un bacio sulla fronte e le accarezzò dolcemente il viso.

"Hai bisogno che passi a casa tua a prenderti qualcosa?"

"No, Mac, grazie. Ho già chiesto a Lindsay di farlo. Passerà più tardi a portarmi una borsa con tutto l'occorrente."

"Ok, va bene allora. Vengo a prenderti domani mattina, okay? Niente taxi, ti accompagno io." Lei sorrise ed annuì.

Prima di passare a casa per farsi una doccia e cambiarsi per di andare a cena con Peyton, Mac passò da Flack al commissariato.

"Chi si vede! Allora sopravvissuto a Sinclaire?" chiese Don dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

"Si, credo di sì. Per il momento ho rimediato solo una sospensione. Poi si vedrà. Senti Don,non so cosa tu abbia scritto nel rapporto, ma grazie."

Flack e Taylor si conoscevano da anni. Le loro priorità erano le stesse. La loro dedizione alla polizia e al Paese erano le stesse.

"Ho solo fatto il mio dovere, come mi hai detto tu. Semplicemente ho parlato più del cattivo che del buono!" Rise.

"Ok, Don. La prendo per buona. Non dirmi altro, per carità! Ascolta ho tempo dieci minuti per una birra all'angolo, se ti va. Poi devo uscire a cena con Peyton."

"Vada per la birra, ma come mai ceni con Peyton?"

"Perché? Che c'è di strano? "

"No, nulla. E' solo che mi domandavo... ah lascia stare, andiamo" disse Flack con un gesto della mano. Mac gli afferrò un braccio e lo fermò.

"No, spiegati Don!" Flack si fece serio, guardò l'amico dritto negli occhi e disse:

"Non è per lei che hai ammazzato un uomo di botte." Mac lasciò il braccio di Don. Sapeva che aveva ragione.

Insieme uscirono e si diressero al bar in fondo all'isolato.

Per tutta la cena Mac fu abbastanza distratto. Aveva avuto una giornata intensa, ma quello che gli aveva detto Don continuava a tornargli in mente. Guardava Peyton seduta davanti a lui, e non poteva fare a meno di pensare che l'amico aveva tremendamente ragione.

"Qui Houston, mi ricevete?" Disse a un certo punto Peyton. Mac si destò dai suoi pensieri e guardò la donna:"Perdonami, questa sera sono davvero maleducato!"

"Mac Taylor, non ti devi scusare. Lo capisco benissimo come ti puoi sentire. Sei stato sospeso, la tua partner ha rischiato di essere uccisa da uno psicopatico e tu potresti essere incriminato di omicidio. Bé chiunque sarebbe stanco."

I pensieri di Mac erano ben altri, ma assecondò la teoria di lei.

Finirono di cenare chiacchierando tranquillamente del più e del meno, cercando di non parlare oltre del proprio lavoro e di cose spiacevoli.

Quando lui la riaccompagnò a casa, la salutò sulla porta con un bacio sulla guancia.

Peyton rimase a guardarlo mentre si allontanava per tornare alla macchina. Non le restava che attendere e lasciare tempo a Mac per capire cosa voleva davvero.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITOLO 3**

TERZO GIORNO

LABORATORIO 8:00 A.M.

Tutte le prove raccolte erano sul tavolo del team incaricato a svolgere le indagini sul caso "Mala – Bonasera – Taylor".

Naturalmente non poteva essere la squadra di Mac a fare il lavoro, bisognava che i risultati fossero completamente inattaccabili da accuse di manomissione e corruzione.

La mole di dati, foto prove fisiche e rilevamenti era davvero notevole. Per prima cosa analizzarono il coltello. C'era sangue sia sulla lama che sull'impugnatura. All'analisi del DNA questo risultava essere di Stella. E questo confermò la versione di Mac. Un ulteriore confronto tra la lama e i tagli sulle braccia di Stella rivelarono una perfetta corrispondenza.

L'esame delle prove procedeva lentamente e con molta accuratezza.

Danny e Lindsay camminavano avanti e indietro sul corridoio, invasi da un senso di frustrazione e di rabbia. La reputazione e la credibilità dei loro amici, oltre che dei loro superiori, era nelle mani di altri tecnici. Avrebbero voluto dare il loro contributo, ma questo avrebbe complicato solo le cose. Anche Sid e Hawke erano stati allontanati dalla sala autopsie, dove si trovava il corpo di Frenkie, sempre per preservare l'indagine dal sospetto di inquinamento delle prove.

Ben presto anche i due medici raggiunsero Danny e Lindsay.

"Novità?" chiese Sid.

"Per il momento è stato solo confermata l'aggressione a Stella con il coltello. Sia il sangue che le ferite sulle sue braccia combaciano." Affermò Danny.

"Questa è una buona notizia!" disse Hawke tirando un sospiro di sollievo.

"Aspetta ad esultare. L'aggressione era praticamente certa. La cosa veramente difficile da provare è la reale impossibilità di Mac di usare la pistola per ferire Frenkie e quindi successivamente ammanettarlo senza ricorrere al corpo a corpo."

Passarono alcune ore e intanto tutti ripresero a lavorare agli altri casi a loro assegnati. Sid, in quanto anatomopatologo, non potendo rientrare in sala autopsie, aveva la giornata libera, così decise di dare una mano a Hawke. Lavorare aiutava ad ingannare l'attesa.

APPARTAMENTO DI MAC TAYLOR 8:15 A.M.

Mac, esausto dalla giornata appena trascorsa, si svegliò più tardi del solito. Aveva male un po' dappertutto, le mani in particolare erano doloranti e indolenzite, ma aveva promesso a Stella che sarebbe andato a prenderla all'ospedale.

Si fece forza e scivolò fuori dal letto con una smorfia di disappunto sul volto. Iniziò a prepararsi e si fece un buon caffè forte. Alla colazione ci avrebbe pensato dopo. Magari insieme a Stella.

Mentre sorseggiava il liquido scuro dalla tazza, arrivò un messaggio di Stella:"Mi rilasciano tra mezz'ora. Ce la fai?". Mac sorrise. Certo che ce l'avrebbe fatta, come poteva dubitarne. "OK" fu la risposta.

Verso le nove era arrivato al Trinity Hospital. Scese dalla macchina e si diresse verso l'ospedale.

Stella aveva già firmato le carte delle dimissioni e lo aspettava nella hall.

Vide Mac venire verso di lei vestito con un paio di jeans, una maglietta scura giubbotto e occhiali da sole.

"Wow, Mac! In perfetto stile Danny Messer! Le fasciature alla mani poi... un tocco da vero bullo del Bronx!" lo schernì Stella.

"Sì, sì, prendimi in giro, sai! Intanto queste fanno un male cane!" disse sollevando entrambe le mani. Stella sorrise e lo abbracciò." Grazie di essere venuto a prendermi."Lui chiuse le sue braccia intorno alla vita di Stella e le diede un bacio tra i capelli. Poi prese la borsa sulla sedia e si avviarono alla macchina. Mac mise la sacca nel bagagliaio e lo richiuse.

"Ti offro la colazione!" disse afferrandole la mano e dirigendosi verso il bar in fondo all'isolato.

Questo strappò una risata felice a Stella, presa di sorpresa da quella proposta.

Era da parecchio tempo che entrambi non avevano un momento libero dal lavoro da trascorrere insieme, così, nonostante le circostanze, era molto felice di accettare quell'invito.

Prima di Frenkie e Peyton, le cose erano diverse e loro erano soliti incontrarsi a una tavola calda sulla Broadway per un caffè prima di andare insieme al lavoro.

Camminava a fianco di Mac e le piaceva che lui la tenesse per mano: lui vestito in quel modo così informale e lei semplicemente con una maglietta e dei jeans. Per un attimo scordò tutto e si sentì in vacanza New York.

LABORATORIO 9:45 A.M.

.

Intanto alla scientifica i lavori della squadra di Sinclaire continuavano. Tramite le fotografie della scena del crimine stavano accertando le posizioni di ciascun soggetto coinvolto.

Le tracce di sangue rilevate facevano capire che la colluttazione tra Stella e Frenkie era iniziata in salotto per poi spostarsi in bagno. Lì avevano rilevato solo le impronte di Mala e Bonasera. C'erano anche delle corde che, risultati alla mano, erano servite a legare i polsi della donna.

Lei era riuscita a liberarsi grazie a un rasoio usa e getta, le foto scattate dalla squadra lo documentavano chiaramente, ferendosi però anche le mani, infatti i tagli sulle dita fotografati in ospedale coincidevano con questa dinamica.. Una seconda serie di impronte lasciava intendere che Mala, scoperto che lei si era liberata, l'aveva nuovamente aggredita con il coltello procurandole dei tagli alle braccia. Lei era riuscita a sgusciare fino in salotto dove aveva la borsetta dove teneva la pistola, ma lui l'aveva raggiunta prima e bloccata contro il muro.

BROADWAY 10:30 A.M.

Finito di fare colazione, tornarono alla macchina.

"Dove vuoi che ti porti? Te la senti di rientrare a casa così presto?" le chiese dubbioso Mac.

"Sì, certo. Ormai sono grande. Posso farcela." Affermò Stella con la voce ancora lievemente scossa.

Mac annuì e non insistette oltre. Non parlarono molto lungo il tragitto, qualche frase di circostanza, ma entrambi erano persi nei loro pensieri.

Quando Mac fermò la Chevrolet, guardò Stella:"Vuoi che salga con te?"

"Davvero lo faresti?"

"Certo, vieni. Ti accompagno."

Scesero dalla macchina e presero l'ascensore. Quando le porte si aprirono, percorsero il corridoio fino all'appartamento 12. Stella si fermò davanti alla porta ed esitò un attimo prima di infilare la chiave nella serratura. La mano le tremava. Mac gliela prese lentamente nella sua e le chiese:"Sei sicura?"

"Si, lo devo fare, o non vincerò mai più questa paura!"

Insieme girarono la chiave ed aprirono la porta.

Stella entrò e tutto le si proiettò davanti agli occhi in una rapida successione di immagini. Tremò.

Fece un passo avanti e guardò oltre la porta del bagno.

Una altro passo e si fermò.

"Non ce la faccio Mac!" e si girò a guardare lui fermo sulla porta d'ingresso.

"Portami via!" e tornò sui suoi passi. Appena furono in strada lei si sentì meglio. Riusciva nuovamente a respirare.

"Portami in albergo. Ho bisogno di tempo, credo."

"Ascolta, Stella, ho una camera in più se vuoi." la guardò sorridendo.

"Mac, forse è meglio di no."

"Perché? Ti assicuro che non ci daremo fastidio. E poi è solo una sistemazione momentanea."

"Non è per questo..."

"E per cosa, allora?"

"Bé... vedi... tu e Peyton. Non voglio fare la guastafeste."

Mac tacque e la fissò. Anche in quel momento, lei si preoccupava per lui. Si era sempre preoccupata per lui. E questo si era intensificato dopo la morte di Claire. Non gli aveva mai permesso di chiudersi in sé stesso e di rinunciare a vivere. Ora era lei che aveva bisogno del suo sostegno, ma nonostante questo per lei Mac veniva prima di tutto il resto.

"Io e Peyton siamo amici, Stella. E se anche le cose dovessero cambiare, tu adesso hai bisogno di me e non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciarti sola ad affrontare tutto questo."

Non senza qualche esitazione, alla fine lei cedette ad accettò l'invito di Taylor.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITOLO 4**

LABORATORIO ORE 1:05 P.M.

Accertati i fatti riguardo la dinamica dell'aggressione, ora bisognava ricostruire i movimenti del detective Taylor.

Danny, Hawke e Sid, stavano prendendo un caffè al distributore automatico, quando si aprirono le porte dell'ascensore e uscì Peyton. Si guardò intorno a come a cercare qualcuno.

Quando vide Sid, gli fece un gran sorriso e gli andò incontro.

"Ciao Peyton, che ci fai da queste parti?"

"Cercavo proprio te." gli rispose di rimando la donna.

"Adesso mi hai trovato! Dimmi tutto."

"So che siete in ansia per i risultati delle indagini che riguardano Mac e Stella. Hanno appena terminato l'autopsia su Frenkie Mala."

"Ok, Peyton, ma i risultati non sono ancora stati comunicati."

"Sid...ho eseguito io l'autopsia."

Sid Hammerback era l'unico, dopo Stella, a sapere di Mac e Peyton.

Lui la guardò a bocca aperta:"Vuoi dire che tu...Oh mio Dio!"

"Sta calmo, Sid. Allora: ad una analisi approfondita le percosse di Mac hanno influito al 90% sulla causa della morte. Però ho riscontrato una frattura nella zona temporale non compatibile con il combattimento. Ad un attento esame risulta essere anteriore all'arrivo di Mac. Dal mio punto di vista, sarebbe bastato anche un solo pugno per causare l'emorragia che ha ucciso Frenkie Mala. Insomma, anche solo difendendosi, Mac avrebbe potuto causarne la morte. Non è assolutamente passibile di eccesso di difesa. "

"Basta scoprire cosa ha procurato a Frenkie quella frattura e.." intervenne Danny.

Peyton fece spallucce sorridendo ed annuì.

"Se oltre a questo si riuscisse a provare che Mac non aveva tempo di agire diversamente, considerata la stazza fisica di Mala...potremmo anche essere a cavallo." finì Hawke.

"Peyton, da cosa pensi possa essere stata causata quella frattura?" chiese Danny pensieroso.

"Non potrei dirlo con certezza, ma una bottiglia potrebbe andare bene." disse l'anatomopatologa con un sorrisetto complice.

Danny schizzò via come un fulmine. Tutti lo guardarono senza capire. Prese il cellulare e chiamò Stella. Venti minuti dopo era attaccato al campanello di Mac.

"Che succede Danny?" chiese Mac mentre lo faceva entrare.

"Ho bisogno di parlare con Stella, è importante."

Stella uscì dalla cucina proprio in quel momento. "Allora, Danny, cos'è tutta questa fretta?"

"Stella, so che ti hanno già fatto milioni di domande e ti hanno chiesto di ripetere le cose non so quante volte, ma ti prego ho bisogno che tu cerchi di ricordare un particolare...Prima che arrivasse Mac, tu hai per caso colpito Frenkie con una bottiglia?"

Stella si sedette e chiuse gli occhi. Si costrinse a ricordare..."Sì, adesso che mi ci fai pensare ho provato a difendermi colpendolo con la bottiglia di vino sul tavolo, prima che lui mi sopraffacesse e mi legasse..." Mac guardava Danny con aria interrogativa ed attenta.

"BINGO!" esultò Messer."Grazie Stella sei grande!" e corse verso la porta. Si voltò un secondo ed aggiunse:"Siete grandi!" e si dileguò in un lampo. Mac e Stella rimasero a guardarsi perplessi senza ave capito un accidente di quello che stava succedendo.

Al laboratorio, intanto, i lavori erano ad un punto morto. Le fotografie collocavano Mac appena dentro dalla porta, vicino al bagno. Queste poi procedevano con una distanza maggiore, a testimoniare un passo di corsa, verso il punto dove Stella giaceva svenuta.

Qui le impronte delle scarpe di Mac si confondevano con quelle di Male e di Stella, non permettendo una facile lettura dei movimenti.

Un'ultima impronta parziale di Mala, lasciava intendere che lui fosse inginocchiato accanto a Stella, nell'intento di sferrare una pugnalata.

Rimaneva il referto dell'autopsia. Solo quello poteva dire se la causa di morte fossero stati i pugni del detective Taylor.

Mentre stavano esaminando proprio il referto, Danny bussò al laboratorio.

"Scusate un attimo, so che non devo impicciarmi, ma sulla scena avete trovato dei vetri di bottiglia?"

"Certo, ma si è rotta cadendo dal tavolo durante la colluttazione" rispose Lastrange, il detective che guidava l'equipe.

"Siete sicuri?" insistette Messer"Avete ricostruito la bottiglia per vedere se c'erano impronte?"

Tutti si guardarono a vicenda. Nessuno ci aveva pensato.

"Fatelo! E ci troverete le impronte del detective Bonasera, oltre che al sangue e a cellule epiteliali di Mala" Danny sorrise e chiuse la porta con aria trionfante.

Fare quanto suggerito dal detective Messere richiese più tempo del previsto. Il pomeriggio scorse via veloce e solo verso la fine del turno si poterono eseguire i rilevamenti dei campioni.

Verso le otto Lastrange, Sinclaire e il capo degli affari interni McGonagall, si riunirono per trarre le conclusioni.

Il campanello di Mac suonò due volte. Andò ad aprire la porta. Davanti a lui c'era Peyton.

"Ciao Mac, scusa se ti capito a casa senza preavviso, ma sono stata molto impegnata con un'autopsia e il tuo cellulare è sempre spento."

"Prego, accomodati."

Peyton si diresse verso il divano seguita da Mac.

"Dai non fare complimenti, accomodati."

Lei prese posto sul divano , mentre lui le si sedeva accanto.

"Hai avuto gli esiti della commissione?" chiese lei?

"Domani mattina si saprà tutto." Lei gli prese la mano.

"Non ti preoccupare, vedrai che non procederanno."Gli sorrise dolcemente

"Ne sei fin troppo sicura, Peyton, mi nascondi forse qualcosa?"

"Detective Taylor, come puoi pensare una cosa simile." e rise. "A dire la verità, sono passata per dirti una cosa importante."

Si guardarono negli occhi in silenzio per un momento. Peyton si fece più vicina a Mac e lo baciò dolcemente sulla bocca. Quindi si staccò e disse:"Domani parto per Londra. Ho un convegno e l'occasione per far visita alla mia famiglia. Starò via qualche settimana."

"Peyton io..."

"Ascolta Mac, quando tornerò, potremo riprendere da dove abbiamo interrotto, sempre che si sia interrotto qualcosa. Intanto prenditi questo tempo per capire cosa vuoi veramente. O meglio...CHI vuoi veramente. Comunque andranno le cose, sappi che è stato bello averti conosciuto." Lei si alzò e si diresse alla porta.

"Peyton, aspetta..."

Mac abbracciò Peyton baciandola sulla guancia:"Comunque vadano le cose, spero davvero che tu tornerai a New York. Sei un'amica insostituibile!" Si sorrisero e lei uscì dall'appartamento di Mac.

Lui rimase un secondo davanti alla porta chiusa, poi, appena si voltò, vide Stella sulla soglia della stanza degli ospiti.

"Pensavo stessi dormendo." le disse andandole incontro.

"Perché non l'hai fermata?"

Mac andò verso di lei e l'avvolse nelle sue braccia sussurrandole piano:"Non ti preoccupare di questo, adesso. Pensa solo a stare bene."

A quelle parole, Stella smise semplicemente di pensare, chiuse gli occhi e si strinse di più contro il suo petto. Mac sorrise felice di averla vicino a sé.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITOLO 5**

QUARTO GIORNO

APPARTAMENTO DI MAC TAYLOR ORE 6:00 A.M.

Stella socchiuse gli occhi sentendo profumo di caffè. Guardò la sveglia sul comodino e vide che erano le sei del mattino. Con un'imprecazione sommessa si girò su un fianco, prima di realizzare completamente dove si trovava.

Rimase a godersi ancora qualche minuto il tepore delle coperte, felice di non essere nel suo appartamento. Non poté fare a meno di pensare che le abitudini di Mac erano sempre state, e restavano, troppo mattutine per i suoi bioritmi. Ma questo non le impedì di sorridere sapendo che lui era nella stanza accanto. Dopo altri dieci minuti si fece forza e scivolando fuori dal letto lo raggiunse in cucina.

"Buongiorno" le disse lui porgendole una tazza.

"Buongiorno? No dico, ma hai idea di che ore siano? Il mio cuore non inizia a battere prima delle otto." gli rispose lei prendendo il caffè e agguantando una sedia. Lui sorrise e si sedette di fronte a lei.

Dopo alcuni minuti e alcuni sorsi, Stella era più presente a sé stessa.

"Allora, sei preoccupato per quello che oggi ti dirà Sinclaire?"

"Un po'" rispose facendo spallucce e portando la tazza alla bocca.

"Vedrai che andrà tutto bene,"lo rassicurò lei," e poi Peyton mi sembrava molto sicura del risultato."

"Già, un po' troppo. Secondo me non mi ha raccontato tutto. Ad ogni modo tra un paio d'ore sapremo cosa mi aspetta."

Si guardarono reciprocamente. A quell'ora del mattino il loro aspetto non era certo dei migliori, ma non era la prima volta che capitava: bastava pensare ai giorni trascorsi insieme dopo la morte di Claire, quando lei lo aveva ospitato per non lasciarlo solo, o alle innumerevoli nottate passate in laboratorio. Si conoscevano bene loro due, e se mai ce ne fossero state, erano veramente poche le cose che non conoscevano l'uno dell'altra.

Mac finì il caffè e si alzò. "Se non hai bisogno di me, esco a fare una corsa e poi mi preparo per l'incontro con Sinclaire. Tu fa come se fossi a casa." mise la tazza nel secchiaio e uscì dalla cucina.

Stella rimase ancora un attimo in cucina e poi tornò a letto. Decisamente i ritmi di Mac non facevano per lei ed in pochi minuti scivolò nuovamente in un dolce torpore.

UFFICIO DEL CAPO DELLA POLIZIA ORE 8.30 A.M.

"Entri pure, detective Taylor, si accomodi."

Mac si diresse verso la scrivania di Sinclaire e si accomodò di fronte a lui.

Voleva solo che la cosa si concludesse il prima possibile, in un modo o nell'altro.

"Non ci vorrà molto, ma prima devo congratularmi con lei." Mac lo fissò con aria interrogativa. "Ha addestrato una squadra davvero in gamba, non c'è che dire. Hanno saputo rispettare gli ordini, ma anche salvarle il culo. Davvero in gamba!" Mac non disse nulla aspettando che il capo della polizia continuasse.

"Arriviamo al sodo. Dopo aver preso in considerazione tutti gli elementi, ho deciso di non procedere contro di lei. Obiettivamente non ci sono le prove per indagarla per eccesso di violenza e quindi nemmeno per omicidio preterintenzionale. A quanto pare, lei non aveva il tempo per agire diversamente. Le prove hanno dimostrato chiaramente che il detective Bonasera era in pericolo di vita ed ogni esitazione avrebbe potuto esserle fatale. Poiché dal rapporto del detective Flack Frenkie Mala risulta essere arrivato vivo al Trinity Hospital e il referto del patologo indica come causa della morte elementi non dovuti alla sua colluttazione con il sospettato, non ci sono elementi sufficienti per procedere contro di lei. Anche se l'avverto: non si faccia più coinvolgere in situazioni del genere. Qualche dubbio che sia stato un pestaggio in piena regola, io lo nutro ancora. Tutta la documentazione si trova sulla sua scrivania alla scientifica."

Mac annuì.

"Un'ultima cosa, Taylor..." Sinclaire appoggiò il distintivo di Mac sul tavolo" Questo è suo, ma ascolti il mio consiglio: si prenda qualche giorno di ferie."

"E' un ordine, signore?"

"No, ma sarebbe opportuno lasciar calmare le acque. Veda lei." il tono di Sinclaire era molto eloquente.

Mac prese il distintivo ed uscì dopo averlo salutato con un secco "Sissignore."

Una volta nel corridoio, tirò un sospiro di sollievo e tutta la tensione accumulata negli ultimi quattro giorni iniziò lentamente a sciogliersi. Ora, l'unica cosa che desiderava veramente, era di tornare a casa.

Quando entrò dalla porta di casa, Mac sentì Stella sotto la doccia. Posò le chiavi sul tavolo e si diresse alla porta del bagno.

"Sono tornato!" le disse socchiudendo la porta.

"Ciao Mac! Dammi cinque minuti ed ho finito"

"Fa' con calma, non c'è fretta." e diede un'occhiata furtiva all'interno del bagno. La sagoma del corpo di Stella, appena visibile attraverso i vetri opachi della doccia, gli piaceva davvero molto.

Andò a sedersi in salotto e rimase solo con i suoi pensieri. Sfogliò distrattamente la posta, una lettera con l'indirizzo scritto a mano attirò la sua attenzione. La girò per guardare il mittente: era di Peyton

"_Caro Mac,_

_vado a Londra per seguire un convegno a cui da tempo mi avevano invitata. Inoltre avrò l'occasione per rivedere la mia famiglia, gli amici e i vecchi colleghi. E' un ottimo pretesto per allontanarmi da New York senza destare domande inopportune._

_Se mai si dovesse venire a sapere che ci frequentavamo, seppure in via amichevole, la mia imparzialità riguardo a quanto appena accaduto potrebbe essere messa in discussione e quindi annullare l'esito, sicuramente positivo, della commissione di indagine._

_Stare un po' lontani farà bene a tutti. _

_Mac, passare del tempo con te è stato bellissimo, ma credo che tu ora abbia bisogno di riflettere. Io tornerò a New York, questo è sicuro, quello che invece non è affatto certo è con chi tu avrai deciso di trascorrere la tua vita._

_Prenditi il tempo che ti occorre, cerca di capire davvero cosa e chi ti rende felice, perché entrambi sappiamo che gli eventi degli ultimi giorni hanno inevitabilmente cambiato le nostre vite._

_Un abbraccio_

_Peyton."_

Quasi non si accorse che Stella stava in piedi davanti a lui con i capelli bagnati e un asciugamano in mano.

"Allora?Come è andata?" gli chiese con un po' di preoccupazione sul volto.

Mac la squadrò da capo a piedi in silenzio e appoggiò la lettera sul tavolino davanti a lui.

"Bè? Che c'è?" e si guardò."Ah! questi... spero non ti dispiaccia se li ho presi in prestito dal tuo armadio."disse sorridendo. Indossava un paio di pantaloni della tuta. Tra tutti gli abiti che Lindsay aveva preso a casa sua, non aveva pensato a quelli.

"No, tranquilla. Anzi, direi che ti stanno bene!" sorrise lui.

Stella andò a sedersi vicino a Mac:"Allora, che ha detto Sinclaire?"

"Non ci sarà nessuna inchiesta. Però non si è detto pienamente convinto del fatto che io non abbia volutamente pestato Frenkie." fece una pausa "Comunque mi ha restituito il distintivo e mi ha caldamente consigliato qualche giorno di ferie."

Lei annuì in silenzio. Vide la lettera che Mac aveva lasciato aperta e lesse la firma.

"E' stata lei a fare l'autopsia! Ecco perché era così sicura ieri sera." Non ci voleva un genio per fare uno più uno.

"Già, e adesso è chiaro il motivo della sua partenza." ribatté lui

"Bene, sono contenta che si sia tutto risolto per il meglio. Sei fortunato ad avere lei." gli disse.

"Sarà come dici, ma io credo di essere fortunato ad avere te." mormorò lui, a mezza voce, senza che lei potesse sentirlo.

Stella si alzò per andare a mettere a posto l'asciugamano.

"Senti, pensavo una cosa..." iniziò a dire Mac "un amico ha una villetta sul mare nel Maine. Mi ha offerto le chiavi parecchie volte, ma non ho mai avuto il tempo per accettare. Questa potrebbe essere l'occasione."

"Perché no." disse lei "Così avrai modo per restare un po' da solo e riposarti."

"A dire il vero, volevo chiederti di venire con me." mentre diceva queste parole non le toglieva gli occhi di dosso.

Stella rimase spiazzata da quella proposta. "Non mi aspettavo mi facessi una proposta simile." balbettò incerta.

"Stella, anche tu hai bisogno di staccare dopo quello che ti è successo. Se vuoi unirti a me, ne sarei molto felice."

"Ne sei proprio sicuro?"

"Più che sicuro!" le sorrise

"Va bene, allora. Sarà divertente cambiare un po' aria." disse con tono allego. Poi sparì all'interno del bagno.

Mac prese il telefono e chiamò Davon. In quel mentre suonò il campanello. Stella gli fece segno di non preoccuparsi, apriva lei. Era Lindsay. Le due donne passarono davanti a lui per andare in cucina, e il detective Monroe lo salutò con un cenno della mano.

"Allora, Stella, come stai?"

"Ora va molto meglio, grazie. Per fortuna Mac ha potuto ospitarmi questi giorni. Non ce l'avrei fatta a rientrare così presto a cassa mia."

"Al lavoro abbiamo saputo che è andato tutto bene con Sinclaire. Mac ha chiamato Danny stamattina. Siamo contenti. Però abbiamo saputo anche che non rientrerete subito né tu né lui."

"Infatti è così. Io ho bisogno ancora di stare lontana da criminali e affini, mentre Mac è stato messo in ferie forzate." disse stringendo le labbra e alzando le sopracciglia.

Le due donne stavano ancora chiacchierando, quando Mac comparve sulla porta della cucina:"Scusate se vi interrompo. Stella esco un attimo. Ci vediamo per cena?"

"Si, mi faccio accompagnare a casa mia da Lindsay per prendere alcune cose, ma poi torno qui."

Mac assentì con un cenno,salutò ed uscì.

Lui e Stella erano d'accordo di non far sapere dove sarebbero andati e soprattutto che lo avrebbero fatto insieme.

Meglio che non circolasse nessuna voce sul loro conto e tanto meno pettegolezzi che avrebbero potuto rafforzare le convinzioni di Sinclaire riguardo Mac.

Stella rientrò a casa con due belle pizze fumanti. Si erano sentiti poco prima per telefono e avevano optato per cenare a casa.

Tra una fetta e l'altra scherzavano allegramente:"sembra quasi un appostamento" disse lei"ti ricordi quando ci portarono la pizza con così tanto peperoncino che tu hai dovuto correre fuori dalla macchina alla ricerca d'acqua con il rischio di farci scoprire..." scoppiarono a ridere.

Quando ebbero finito di mangiare, si misero a guardare un po' di tv. Verso le dieci Stella si alzò dal divano e salutando Mac con un bacio sulla guancia andò a dormire.

Mac si fermò ancora un po',in salotto, aspettò l'ultimo notiziario e poi si decise ad andare pure lui a letto. Si fermò un attimo davanti alla porta di Stella, ma poi proseguì dritto in camera sua.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITOLO 6**

Erano partiti da un paio d'ore da New York e Mac guidava tranquillo in direzione nord.

"Chi è Devon Talbott?" gli chiese all'improvviso Stella.

Devon aveva prestato servizio nei Marine nella stessa unità di Mac. Avevano fatto parte dell'addestramento insieme e insieme avevano partecipato a molte missioni militari all'estero.

Devon era particolarmente legato a Mac, per via di un fatto successo durante "Desert Storm". La loro unità aveva ingaggiato uno scontro a fuoco nel quale Devon era rimasto gravemente ferito ad una gamba.

Mac lo aveva trascinato in una posizione defilata e,sebbene non fosse in pericolo di vita, aveva deciso di attendere insieme a lui l'arrivo dei soccorsi. Non lo aveva lasciato solo.

Dopo quell'esperienza, Devon decise di congedarsi dai Marine e rimanere a casa con sua moglie e il piccolo Bruce di appena un anno. Le sue competenze in campo elettronico gli permisero facilmente di trovare lavoro a Portland, dove tuttora viveva felicemente con la sua famiglia.

Per gratitudine nei confronti di Mac, lo aveva spesso invitato a passare del tempo nella sua casa sul mare, anche insieme a Claire, ma lui non aveva mai avuto tempo, troppo preso dal lavoro com'era.

Con Devon si sentivano una volta ogni tanto, ma i rapporti erano comunque rimasti ottimi.

Pertanto, quando Mac gli aveva telefonato per chiedergli se la proposta di prestargli la casa era ancora valida, l'amico fu davvero felice di acconsentire.

Devon era impegnato con il lavoro e quindi non poteva andare di persona ad accoglierli, ma gli avrebbe lasciato le chiavi all'emporio del paese.

Così, quando la macchina di Mac percorse il vialetto sterrato e si fermò davanti alla villetta, non restava altro che entrare in casa e disfare i bagagli.

Appena Stella scese dall'auto, una folata di vento le scompigliò i capelli e la vista che le si presentava davanti agli occhi era davvero splendida.

La casa era posta su una piccola scogliera, dalla qual partiva uno stretto sentiero che scendeva fino alla spiaggia. L'oceano sotto di loro mugghiava sornione e l'aria di mare sapeva di salmastro. Chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente. Quanto le sembravano lontane la confusione e il frastuono di New York.

"Hai intenzione di rimanere lì tutto il giorno, o pensi di darmi una mano?" la rimproverò scherzosamente Mac.

Stella si voltò e lo guardò con un sorriso.

"Ma non mi avevi portato in vacanza, scusa? E adesso mi vuoi far lavorare?" lo canzonò.

Però poi lo raggiunse subito all'interno della casa.

Sul tavolo c'era un biglietto di Devon:

"_Caro Mac,_

_sono proprio contento che tu abbia finalmente accettato il mio invito, anche se ci hai messo degli anni! Appena mi sarà possibile verrò di persona a fare quattro chiacchiere, sperando che tu ti trattenga abbastanza a lungo per incontrarci. Intanto ho provveduto personalmente alle provviste._

_Prendilo come un regalo di benvenuto. Così non sarai costretto ad andare in paese per almeno una settimana, sempre che tu non voglia._

_Amico mio, fa' come se fossi a casa tua e non fare complimenti. _

_Se in tutti questi anni non sei cambiato, probabilmente sarai anche in ottima compagnia. _

_Kate e Bruce ti salutano e ti mandano un abbraccio._

_A presto Devon."_

Mac ringraziò mentalmente l'amico e sorridendo alzò lo sguardo su Stella, che di spalle, non si era accorta che lui la stava osservando.

"Mac! E' una casa fantastica! Questo posto è veramente stupendo!" disse ridendo entusiasta compiendo un giro su sé stessa. Lui rise sommessamente a veder la felicità di lei e rimase a guardarla in silenzio.

Al piano superiore c'erano tre stanze da letto e un bagno, mentre il pian terreno invece era composto da un ampio salotto, una bella cucina abitabile dotata di tutto l'occorrente, un'ampia dispensa e un secondo bagno. Nel semi interrato c'era posto per una piccola lavanderia e un paio di congelatori.

Una delle due stanze più grandi aveva il letto matrimoniale, l'altra due letti separati per gli ospiti e la terza era sicuramente per Bruce, visti anche gli innumerevoli poster attaccati alle pareti.

Affacciavano sul davanti dell'abitazione con una splendida vista sul mare.

Mac insistette per cederle la camera matrimoniale, mentre lui si sarebbe sistemato nell'altra.

Una volta sola nella sua stanza, Stella aprì una finestra e si distese sul letto a riposare un poco dopo il viaggio. L'aria fresca riempì l'ambiente e lei scivolò nel sonno senza nemmeno accorgersene.

Intanto Mac aveva finito di mettere a posto le sue cose. Si era fatto la doccia ed era sceso in cucina a prepararsi uno spuntino. Con il sandwich in mano uscì sulla veranda e si sedette su una panca a finire di mangiare.

Ripensò a tutto quello che era successo in quegli ultimi giorni. E fu davvero felice di essersi preso una vacanza. Inghiottì l'ultimo boccone e rientrò in casa. Salì allegro le scale e bussò piano alla porta di Stella. Non avendo risposta, la socchiuse delicatamente e si accorse che lei stava dormendo. Non voleva disturbarla e richiuse la porta.

Lasciò un biglietto sulla tavola di cucina:_" Sono uscito a fare due passi. Torno presto. Mac"_

Aveva deciso di scendere lungo il sentiero che conduceva alla spiaggia e camminare lungo il bagnasciuga. _"Mac, questo non è un agire da semplice amico...non con quella rabbia e quella ferocia"_gli ritornarono in mente le parole di Stella. Era vero: aveva picchiato Frenkie con tanta rabbia e tanta ferocia perché si era permesso di toccare Stella. Ma non poteva farci niente, quando si trattava di lei, lui diventava sempre iperprotettivo.

Lasciò correre lo sguardo sull'oceano e con esso anche le emozioni ed i pensieri. Tutta questa brutta storia gli aveva fatto capire una cosa: non voleva perdere Stella. Non era solo una partner insostituibile e la sua migliore amica, lei era, soprattutto, la donna che lui voleva amare.

La luce tersa della sera di quella tarda giornata d'estate si fondeva negli occhi chiari di Mac, mentre le onde, infrangendosi dolcemente sulla spiaggia, accompagnavano i suoi passi e ne cancellavano ogni traccia un attimo dopo.

Giunse fino ai piedi del promontorio roccioso e si mise seduto su uno scoglio. Solo la brezza dell'oceano e le grida dei gabbiani gli fecero compagnia fino a che non arrivò il momento di rientrare.

Quando spuntò dal sentiero della scogliera, Mac vide che Stella stava leggendo un libro sotto il portico di casa. Le andò incontro salutandola da lontano con la mano.

"Bentornato. sgranchite le gambe?"

"Sì, grazie, sono sceso giù alla spiaggia e sono arrivato fino a quel promontorio laggiù" e lo indicò.

"Fantastico. Allora domani ci andiamo insieme se ti va. Adesso che ne dici di preparare la cena? Non so tu, ma io ho fame." e dopo aver chiuso il libro rientrarono in casa.

Passarono il resto della serata chiacchierando, leggendo e programmando i giorni seguenti.

Si era fatto tardi e stavano ormai per andare a dormire quando Mac si fece più vicino a Stella e le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle. Lei a quel contatto si rannicchiò più vicino a lui.

"Posso farti una domanda scomoda?"

"Si, chiedi pure."

"Perché Frenkie?"

Stella non rispose subito, restò in silenzio.

"Scusa, non dovevo chiedetelo. Lascia stare."

"No, aspetta. L'ho conosciuto ad una mostra d'antiquariato. Aveva il fascino dell'artista e questo in qualche modo mi riportava alle mie origini. Nel nostro lavoro incontriamo persone di ogni sorta e genere, ma di solito non anime molto sensibili. E poi da cosa nasce cosa, un mazzo di fiori, un invito a teatro, una cena... sai anche tu come vanno queste cose.

All'inizio era carino e gentile e non si può negare che fosse un bel ragazzo, però...trovare quel video su internet è stato... è stato...

Ma forse, semplicemente, ero io che ero stufa di rimanere da sola, così ho abbassato la guardia.

Ah che stupida a non capire. Li vediamo tutti i giorni tipi come lui..."

"Non è colpa tua Stella. Non potevi certo schedarlo prima: _Mi scusi signor Mala, ma per uscire con lei ho bisogno dei suoi dati, le impronte digitali, la sua anamnesi medica e, visto che ci siamo, anche una perizia psichiatrica"_

Risero insieme alla battuta di Mac. Almeno così riuscirono ad alleggerire un po' il tono del discorso.

A Stella piaceva stare sul divano appoggiata a Mac e le piaceva sentire il suo braccio intorno alle sue spalle, era veramente felice di essere in vacanza sola con lui.

"Mac, tu non volevi solo arrestare Frenkie, vero? Tu volevi ucciderlo." chiese lei improvvisamente.

"No, non volevo ucciderlo, ma volevo fargli capire chiaramente che non avrebbe dovuto toccarti mai più." e strinse Stella stretta a sé appoggiando la bocca tra i suoi riccioli. Dopo alcuni istanti di silenzio disse:"Che ne diresti di assaggiare quell'invitante barattolino di gelato che c'è in freezer, prima di andare a dormire?" con un tono volutamente leggero a cambiar discorso.

"Gelato? A quest'ora?"

"Sì, ho bisogno di qualcosa di...dolce"

"Uhmm qualcosa di dolce hai detto?" gli fece eco Stella con aria pensosa "deve essere proprio gelato o può andar bene anche questo?" e, girandosi verso di lui, lo baciò piano sulla bocca. Si staccò, lo accarezzò sul viso fissandolo negli occhi. Mac non disse nulla,si avvicinò a Stella e appoggiò teneramente le sue labbra a quelle di lei. Le sentì schiudersi a quel nuovo contatto e mentre lei gli faceva scorrere le braccia intorno al collo, Mac la baciò appassionatamente. Entrambi erano emozionati per quell'intimità così improvvisa, entrambi erano felici di sentire il corpo dell'altro conto il proprio.

Mac si staccò da Stella:"Questo è decisamente meglio del gelato!" lei rise felice e appoggiò la testa sul petto di lui. Rimasero abbracciati ancora qualche minuto e poi uno sbadiglio simultaneo di entrambi gli fece capire che era ora di andare a dormire.

Stella si stirò, gli diede un altro bacio e si alzò. Lo prese per mano ed insieme salirono in camera. Per quella sera il gelato sarebbe rimasto nel freezer.

L'alba stava tingendo di rosa il cielo, quando Mac si svegliò abbracciato a Stella. La guardava dormire tranquilla conto di lui e questo lo rendeva davvero felice. Le scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso e sorrise. Gli piaceva la sensazione di avere una donna vicino a sé, gli piaceva avere Stella vicino a sé. Mentre la guardava pensava che la desiderava, voleva fare l'amore con lei, voleva far scorrere le mani su tutto il suo corpo, voleva sentirla godere sotto di lui.

Ma quello che soprattutto voleva fare era amarla per tutta la vita.

Una folata d'aria fresca entrò dalla finestra aperta e gonfiò le tende. Era bello potere rimanere a letto tranquilli senza dover rispondere alla chiamata per qualche omicidio. Era stupenda quella quiete che lasciava spazio e tempo alle emozioni, come ormai non gli accadeva da troppo tempo.

La mano di Stella gli accarezzò il torace e la sua voce ancora assonnata gli mormorò:"Ti amo, Mac"

"Ti amo Stella" le rispose lui dandole un bacio dolcissimo sulla bocca.

Nella chiara luce del mattino, lontani dalle livide tinte della città e dal frastuono assordante, fecero l'amore, si coccolarono e chiacchierarono sommessamente fino al primo pomeriggio.

"Stella, che ne diresti di fare quella passeggiata sulla spiaggia fino al promontorio?"

Erano le due , quando Mac fece questa proposta.

"Uhmmmmm sì, direi che due passi non possono che far bene!" si alzò ed andò in bagno a farsi la doccia, mentre lui scendeva in cucina a preparare qualche sandwich.

Dopo aver mangiato e bevuto il caffè, scesero lungo la scogliera. C'era un po' di vento che faceva correre veloci delle nuvole bianche nell'azzurro del cielo. Mac e Stella camminavano lungo il bagnasciuga tenendosi per mano. Arrivarono fino al promontorio e lì si sedettero a guardare l'oceano. Stella aveva la schiena contro il petto di Mac che l'avvolgeva con le braccia.

"Visto da New York, non è così bello" disse Stella.

"Penso che il motivo per cui lo vedi così, non sia il posto, ma qualcos'altro!" le rispose baciandole una guancia.

"Ma davvero, detective Taylor. Non credi di essere un po' troppo sicuro di te?"

"Forse, ma questo è l'effetto che tu hai su di me." e la strinse più forte. Lei sorrise e non disse nulla.

"Però hai ragione, in questi anni ci siamo lasciati sommergere dal lavoro e dalla violenza della città."Continuò Mac "vediamo sempre il lato peggiore delle persone e delle cose e questo a lungo andare ci rende insensibili a quanto c'è di bello al mondo. Non è l'oceano a essere diverso, siamo noi."

Stella si liberò dalla stretta di Mac, gli prese le mani e li tirò in piedi.

"Basta discorsi seri. Siamo in vacanza! Dai, vediamo chi arriva prima a quei tronchi laggiù" lo sfidò ed iniziò a correre.

Mac le andò dietro, era partita a tradimento così da guadagnare qualche metro. Arrivarono praticamente insieme, lui l'afferrò e la trascinò nella sabbia.

"Hai imbrogliato!"

"Sei tu che sei una lumaca"

"Ah si?"e lottando finirono tanto vicino all'acqua che la risacca dell'oceano li sorprese a baciarsi sulla spiaggia, incuranti di tutto ciò che li circondava.

Le giornate trascorrevano tranquille per Mac e Stella, erano usciti a cena con Davon e la sua famiglia, avevano fatto lunghe passeggiate, riposato e si erano goduti quei giorni trascorsi insieme in beata solitudine. Purtroppo si avvicinava sempre più il momento di rientrare. Mac si era tenuto in contatto con Danny, ma per fortuna non era successo nulla che lo costringesse a rientrare prima del previsto.

Volevano godersi fino in fondo questi giorni di vacanza. Nessuno ancora sapeva di loro due. Volevano custodire gelosamente quegli ultimi attimi in cui c'erano solo loro. Una volta rientrati, sarebbero stati travolti dal lavoro e dalle domande degli amici.

"Tra un paio di giorni Mac e Stella rientreranno." disse Lindsay a Danny.

"Già, sono davvero contento."

"Chissà dove saranno andati. Stella mi diceva che pensava di fare un giro in Florida."

"Mac mi ha detto che sarebbe andato a far visita ad un vecchio compagno d' arme, su al nord" ribatté Danny.

Di colpo i due si guardarono. "Qui gatta ci cova!"

Il cellulare sul comodino squillò. Lei lo cercò tentoni e appena lo trovò rispose"Stella Bonasera"

"Ciao Stella, sono Danny." disse dubbioso "Ehm a dire il vero cercavo Mac."

"E perché lo cerchi sul mio cellulare?" chiese lei con voce assonnata.

"Beh, veramente, io ho fatto il numero di Mac..."

Stella aprì di colpo gli occhi e guardò il telefono che aveva in mano. "Accidenti!" pensò tra sé, dormiva così profondamente che aveva risposto per istinto, senza accorgersi che la suoneria non era quella del suo cellulare. Si girò verso Mac che dormiva al suo fianco, lo svegliò e gli passò Danny.

"Ok ...sì... va bene. Tra due giorni torno in città." disse lui e chiuse la chiamata.

Appoggiato su un gomito guardava Stella ridendo divertito. "Ho l'impressione che adesso ci toccherà dare delle spiegazioni!"

"Già" asserì lei, lasciandosi cadere sul cuscino e scoppiando a ridere.

Mac l'abbracciò e la tirò sopra di sé.

"E' bello vederti ridere!" le disse accarezzandole teneramente la schiena nuda.

Un brivido le percorse tutto il corpo. Lo guardò negli occhi "E' bello essere qui con te"gli sussurrò teneramente lasciandosi andare a fare l'amore con lui.

Due giorni dopo sarebbero rientrati a New York, lo avrebbero fatto in molte vesti: come amici, come partner, come responsabili della scientifica, ma soprattutto come compagni per la vita.

Adesso, però, in quella casa in riva all'oceano, addormentati una nelle braccia dell'altro, erano semplicemente Mac e Stella.


End file.
